Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey Arroyo * Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.MAP): Critters can be found wandering outside of player reachable areas. (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom:'' In elevation 3 of ARCAVES.MAP, Giant Ants can be found wandering outside of player reachable area. In theory, this can happen with any other critter on any other elevations, but due to proximity to the Exit Grid it is most likely to occur with Giant Ants on Elevation 3. **''Cause:'' Lack of movement blockers at green Exit Grid. **''Solution:'' Lay down a solid line of invisible movement blockers. Recommended starting from hex 26517 to hex 26511. * Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.INT): Cameron fails to unlock door in Temple of Trials after conclusion of Trials. (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom:'' PC steals Temple Key from Cameron and unlocks door. However, instead of sneaking out, PC initiates ritual combat with Cameron through dialog. At this point, inner door to Cameron's chamber is closed and locked. If PC exits through the door now, then when PC returns to the Temple, the inner door is still closed and locked. **''Cause:'' If PC exits the temple without finishing combat with Cameron and without using diplomatic option, then game considers PC to have sneaked past Cameron, without checking to see if any combat has been initiated. **''Solution:'' Have map script open and unlock both sets of doors on Elevation 3 on map entry if it detects that Trial has been concluded in any of the three possible ways. * Hakunin's Chest (AICHEST.INT): Unable to steal from chest even if PC is out of Hakunin's sight. (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **''Symptom: If the PC manages to get Hakunin out of the tent without killing him (do this by inciting Hakunin to initiate an attack against the PC -- his AI makes him flee out of tent most of the time), then if the PC attempts to use the chest, nothing happens. **''Cause: PC is failing Steal Roll. With Hakunin dead, this wouldn't matter. But with Hakunin alive and out of sight, Hakunin doesn't do anything against the player, but the player can't do anything either. **''Solution:'' This is a bit challenging since the Chest as it is currently scripted has no way to tell if Hakunin can see the PC. Therefore, create a MVAR in ARVILLAG.H to point to Hakunin, then use it in AICHEST.INT to see if Hakunin can see the PC before rolling against the Steal Skill. No roll should be done (i.e. always succeed) if Hakunin cannot see PC. *After stealing 100$ from Morlis' tent you have around 10 seconds to run to the exit grid and not get penalized with -3 karma. This penalty is received right after returning with the karma message showing out of thin air, which looks kinda weird. Same will probably happen for Elder's and Hakunin's chests as they also have "timeouts". Maybe at least there should be some kind of "You feel wrong about stealing from your tribe" message (or something) to avoid confusion? Broken Hills * Typo: When speaking with Doc Holliday for the first time choose response 1 then 3. The doc will reprimand you for your lack of respect. There is an excess blank in his sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Logic error: You can ask Marcus about the news in town, he'll tell you about the escaped lunatics and ask you to find them despite them being back in their cells again. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame(Hmm, your save game says that the variable being checked is set to "JAIL_STEALTH", which means you successfully lockpicked the door to the cell. Did you happen to do this after you put them in jail? Or, I see that you are running 2.1.2 and perhaps not 2.1.2b? If so, there was an issue where lockpicking the cell doors in the other jail (the one with the supermutant) would cause that quest variable change. Either way, I don't see anything that stands out that would cause this to happen. Do you remember the dialogue line you said to Marcus that put everyone in jail? Was it about the breakout or about the mine? - killap) Sorry, you are right. Haven't installed 2.1.2b yet, thought I did. I will have to check this with the new version then. Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA * Appearance modification auto-doc has missing dialogue lines for the new bald dude appearance. (Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Science hologram doesn't register the testing of Solar Scorcher (I killed a robot in the EPA with it, and he didn't notice. I also killed a floater with it outside the EPA map, didn't register). savegame *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Air vent appears usable but does nothing upon use. savegame. Also, doors that require a passcode, when you first use them and click 'exit' (i.e. don't attempt to guess a passcode) on second attempt don't give any options, just 'exit'. Is this intended? *Skynet won't follow me when I go down to the utility level (which is normal). But when I come back to the ground, he just disappeared. (WinXP, US v1.0, Manual/Humongous installation, F2RP 2.1.2b with all options installed except YAAM & FO1 .223 sound, plus some simple weapon proto edits by myself) savegame *The 2 mechanical dog disappeared when go down the rope to utility level. From there I have check several town but no avail, the other NPC stay in SF agree to join party confirm the disappearance. Main char edited to have 10 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. System: XP SP3/FO2 1.0 US Humongous/F2RP 2.1.2b Win Installer Full savegame *Passable wall to the north of ground complex: screenshot; there is a missing blocker tile between those concrete blocks, exactly where Kitsune is standing. Other fences might also be affected by this, but I was unable to reproduce this bug with them. Let me also try to sneak a little suggestion for the map designer regarding this bug: to the east of exit grid there is a blocked-off piece of desert (screenshot) accessible through the hole-in-the-wall mentioned before and by running round-the-compound. I understand the line of blocking tiles is to prevent the player from wandering there but wouldn't it be better to have some sort of a scenery instead of transparent wall in the middle of nowhere (eg. cool-looking impassable river of green goo)? *EPA plants seem to have GARGANTUAN line of sight, constantly engaging player in combat, which turns the ground level into unavoidable Navarro-like fight with 20 stationary targets that provide no challange at all (standard-range plant spikes vs high-grade armors + guns?). Those ones in the building to the east also seem to "see" the player through walls. I may provide a savegame if a proof is needed. Gecko *Gecko bartender provides normal beer and booze, though in vanilla version you could buy only radioactive drinks in gecko. It makes an alcohol quest(Vault city) too easy to solve. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *If you have super toolkit and you have never met Skeeter before. His reaction will be like you already acquired his quest to barter super toolkit for parts to highwayman. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please)'sorry (rp 2.1.2b full install without any mod) savegame *When you complete the find Woody quest for Percy, he will sell you items at half the price that you sell to him. For example, if I sell him a stimpack for 200, I can then buy it back from him for 100. I tested it by using F2SE. When you complete the quest GVAR_GECKO_FIND_WOODY=4, so if I set it back to 0 his barter rates go back to normal. Here's a save game with the Woody quest completed. *There is little typo in dialogue with the ghoul from whom you get the plasma transformer. When you confess you are really working for Skeeter he says "I just he doesn't blow anything up this time", missing "hope" or any acceptable here verb". Screenshot. Probably a vanilla bug. Klamath *For the Guard The Brahmin quest I get the radscorpion backpack thing, then go to the woman to show it to her. I left the Duntons alive and didn't attack them during Tor's scenerio. Showing the woman, she doesn't recognize I have them. In another save, I killed the Dunton's during the Tor scenerio and was able to show her the radscorp backpack, but she says because the Duntons are dead I need more evidence and I can't bring it up again. Here is the save where she won't recognize the item. (win xp, latest patch all things installed, humongous.) http://www.mediafire.com/?g1yi1y1qkjkkt71 * Possible bug: During the "Guard the brahmin" quest you can approach the Dunton brothers and they ask you for help. If you accept they immediantely brush you off in the next sentence. Wouldn't it be better to just present the "Get the hell out of here" response if you don't meet the prerequisite for the quest? (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, screenshot, savegame (Eh, yeah I see what you mean. It's not a bug, but I agree that it could have been done better. I might modify this, but it's not top priority. There are probably other such "issues" in the game and if I address this one then what would be stopping me from doing the others... - killap) * Minor typos in file KCARDIN.MSG (Vanilla Bug) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) **Line 343: Extra space at end of line. **Line 352: Missing period at end of line. *Missing Combat Armor mk2 from Toxic Caves in 2.1.2b. No current savegame available, but it is missing. Probably due to reconstruction of game from pre-1.02d state. See Per's section on Toxic Cave: http://user.tninet.se/~jyg699a/fallout2.html#toxic **"In the unpatched version there was significantly less stuff down here: no Combat Armor Mark II, no Bozar, no Plasma Pistol, less ammo. Also you couldn't use the Electronic Lockpick MKII to open the elevator." *It is possible to exploit the Keeng Ra'at quest by first causing the cave-in with explosives for 600xp and then having Sulik kill him for another 300xp. This screenshot explains how to do reproduce it; quite hard and requires some luck (the real one), but not completely impossible. Military Base Modoc *1.My two old one's(don't see them here)-I'll copy it.In Madoc I was moving some stuff with sulik at his max compactibility and I was moving some bb's schels and I ended with 0 bb's schels weighting 4 kilos, Sulik had the 40 bb's too . I'll send you a save game in near future. *2.Found another bug (but this time it could be Tungu's Miria for Real! mod problem) and again I must send you a savegame- Cassidy was in Miria room and when I talked to her(after taking mentats) about her the game frizes(goes black with some kind of a small fire in one place) and I did't get a visit from her's dad. *OK Killap: Here are the savegames: -slot 17 -before error with bb's -slot 18 -with bb's error -slot 26 -I guess that's useless now-but just in case-this Miria error save where Cassidy stands in the room. *Now configuration info: Windows 2000 with XP 1700+ and GeForce 2 Fallout 1.0 US with RP 2.1.2b over it and Miria for Real! for 2.1.1 by Tungu over the RP. 1. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551275/SLOT17.zip MD5: 5456E9FF709A81AA0600BCA60ACAE2CC 2. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551276/SLOT18.zip MD5: A12FEA4F3AB219044FDA4D7BAC32AC3A 3. Download Link: Click here to download file http://rapidshare.com/files/420551277/SLOT26.zip MD5: EC3F13E7CB817DE8C1359676580C89B4 Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * Taken upstairs by bishop daughter. NPCs vanish. Noticed that with a girl PC and mrs bishop, it wasn't a problem. Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project – sixth official public release (2.1.2) (Your NPCs are supposed to 'disappear' during this. They are waiting for you downstairs. Are you saying they don't reappear once you go back down? - killap) Yeah like the old bug of past. Gone completely. Not in casino or on second floor waiting. Saved game sent and received via e-mail. (I asked you via pm, but I'll ask here as well. Do you happen to have a savegame before you are upstairs? And you say female players don't have this problem? Do you have a save game to show this? Any players out there experiencing this issue as well? - killap) (I still can't reproduce this even after you gave me exact steps. - killap) * After Big Jesus has given you the job to kill Salvatore you can go back to him and say that the target is too well guarded, Mordino responds with a threat. The sentence structure in the reply you can give to that is bit odd, referring to both, the Mordino and Salvatore family. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Not a bug, but perhaps poorly worded. It is a reference to the Mordino men already killed by the Salvatores. - killap) *RP 2.1.2b on XP- Found Abbey by wondering, got a bottle of wine (which inspection called liquor, fyi, wine ~= liquor). When talking to Father Tulley in New Reno, when wine IS NOT in inventory, you get the quest to get him the hooch. But next time you speak to him, with the bottle of wine, there are no text paths available to give him the wine. Conversely, if you talk to him about "strange place for a preaching man" the first time you talk to him WITH the wine bottle in your inventory, you can complete the quest. savegame (make sure to take bottle out of inventory first time) *Critter Name (SCRNAME.MSG): Marjorie Reed's name shows up as "Researcher" instead of "Marjorie" when reviewing dialogue or when in combat. **''Symptoms: See summary **''Cause:'' The file that holds the lists of names (scrname.msg) lists Marjorie as "Researcher". **''Solution:'' Open up file scrname.msg, locate line 542, and change it from "Researcher" to "Marjorie" or "Marjorie Reed" as desired. *Father Tully calls Bishop "Bischop" twice in his dialogue. Not sure if this is just a typo or deliberate misspell made by the devs to place more emphasis on his drunken condition. However, he has no problem spelling other families' names and even uses both words in same reply which looks kinda weird: screenshot. Affected replies in nctully.msg: 470 and 590. New California Republic *When fighting against Lenny in the ring under the bar outside NCR and the anti-mutant serum is used in the fight (since the player is without any weapons) against him, he collapses after one round and the game is stuck in some sort of loop (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed). '''(read the beginning of the page, savegame please) Primitive Tribe *During the find out about the hunters quest, when you're in the cave and you decide to wait and see (the gecko kills the hunter), then report back that the hunters are dead, the shaman will still thank you for saving one of them and still ask you to do the herbs quest. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *Shaman doesn't give any healing powders for completing the spirit quest. As I have no savegame to prove it, I've decompiled his script and found the source of the problem: : First, I've checked if he is really eager to share some of his healing powders with the player (extract from tribec4.msg): {180}{}{Thank you! You've saved my sanity. I cannot thank you enough. Please, take these healing powders as a sign of my gratitude.} : Second, dialogue node function using above message (Node009 from tribec4.int) does not place any object's in player's inventory, unlike function Node014, which correctly spawns three healing powders as a reward along the 100xp: LVar1 := op_create_object(273, 0, 0, -1); op_add_mult_objs_to_inven(op_dude_obj(), LVar1, 3); : I can't tell how many powders should player receive along the 500xp for releasing the ghost, but if I am allowed to suggest anything, it shouldn't be anything less than 5 (or maybe some antidotes in case he got poisoned by scorpions?). Raiders Redding * Caravan to the Vault City bug : When going with caravan to the Vault City there are empty encounters sometimes, and I always arrive to the Vault City alone (caravan master is missing). RP 2.1.2b + Magnus Weapons redone(latest), Save games : http://rapidshare.com/files/421426646/savegames.zip (This is a common misreport. The caravan master is actually inside the greeting center. Wade is there in your save game. As for the empty encounters, I never got to the bottom of this. - killap) *If you killed the Alien Queen in EPA Blue level before taking "Clear out the mine" quest." You'll get the reward (3,500 XP & message) for finishing the quest when there's still one wanamingo alive. Looks like the Alien Queen in EPA gets counted in "GVAR_TOTAL_WANAMINGOS" number. Should I provide several saves at different game stages? - NovaRain (yes, savegames could help)'OK, here are my saves. The included note.txt stats the game stage in each save. savegames San Francisco * The brotherhood's medical computer is still not working correctly and i don't know why this is being ignored since this is an obvious bug IMO. If you have CH=2 and and take both assault enhancements (dermal and phoenix) the charisma drops to 0 as expected, and in accordance to what's stated in Per's guide. At this point is does not matter if it displayed as "1" on screen because it's apparent from the savegame i provided that you can't raise it to "2" neither with the mirrored shades nor the perk "gain charisma" which both provide a "+1". So why does the medical computer do it? He even raises it to "2" which is even more unfair game wise. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Found the cause. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Sierra Army Depot * Minor cosmetic bug: When doing a status query on skynet's unfinished "vessel" via the computer, the text lines displayed are not left aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Slave Camp Submarine Vault 13 * Typo: You can ask Matt if he is a prisoner of the Deathclaws. There is question mark missing in that sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Vault 15 *When stealing from the Raiders on the second level, one caught me and attacked, but instead of showing damage done, the message window simply said '.'. screenshot Vault City * Typo: When you try to sell off Vic in the Servant Allocation Center, in the sentence where Barkus utters concerns about his age, it should read "...once he leaves you'r care...". (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot screenshot (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Stuck doors in Vault can't be destroyed by explosives. I think it's vanilla fallout issue. (Hmm, there is no code in place for explosives to actually destroy the door. I admit it is a bit out of place for some of the doors to be destroyable and others not. Still, this might have been intended. It does say that the explosives don't even put a scratch on the door. - killap) *When I try to put a Plastic Explosive on a VC guard at the second gate (the one that doesn't let mutants in) using sneak and steal, the game crashes whenever the explosive explodes and kills its target or I leave the area. Does not seem to crash when I use Dynamite, probably because that does'n instanly kill one of the guards and does not trigger whatever makes the thing crash.' (read the top of the page, savegame please)' Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * This not exactly relate to encounters, but I can walk on car roof when I stop in worldmap. I can enter on roof from left side of car. Screenshot. Savegame. (Yeah, I've seen this happen and I'm not sure what is the cause. *shrug* - killap) If the blockers are not touched by this bug (i. e. the character just appears behind the car, where he normally doesn't, then it might be because of the hex number on which the car spawned. I figured that sometimes scenery reacts different on different hex numbers. Though' I can't say if it's kind of "all even hex and all non-even hex" difference.--Mr.Lexx(talk) 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *NPC can get stuck on one of the "Desert" random encounter maps. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Verti-assault team encounter (started by pissing off the Enclave guy in Gecko reactor) is never triggered while having "WorldMapFPSPatch" set to 0 in ddraw.ini. They pop up right after setting it back to 1, so one can effectively stumble upon them anywhere, even with the Enclave already destroyed. Savegame available on demand. Also, from this screenshot (taken 2/10/2242!): **It is possible to play "simple traveller" while wearing Power Armor (yeah, simple) - wouldn't those soldiers recognize it? **Those 6 guys to the north are spawned rotated in the wrong direction and even though the commander gives a "search area" order, they doesn't seem to bother. OK - they move SOMETIMES (like the top-right corner dude), but it is still not a full search (well, there isn't really much to search on this map anyway). Once you run near them, they correctly start turning around. **If the bug can not be easily fixed, perhaps this encounter should also be turned into normal but reoccuring one like Kaga (more fun)? Misc. bugs *Getting critically hit and knocked off my feet doesn't actually knock me off my feet, nor do I suffer AP loss. This isn't the first time it's happened and it doesn't seem to matter where I am or who shot me. Npcs don't seem affected by this bug. 2.1.2b everything installed, winxp, eng. http://i53.tinypic.com/16j33u1.jpg *Marcus dupes rockets. Giving him two empty Rocket launchers and either normal or AP rockets, then pressing "Use best weapon" in the "Combat control" screen equips and reloads a Rocket launcher and also reloads the other launcher in his inventory, using only rocket. The launchers can then be unloaded in the trade screen and the process repeated. Marcus has his special armor from Abbey if that makes a difference. Version 2.1.2b, all optionals except weapon sounds installed, using Win2k. Savegame *It seems that "Bonus HtH Damage" perk doesn't work in F2RP 2.1.2b (Win) version (it doesn't effect game's interface and in-game damage). Or maybe there's some problem with sfall mod. (In the earlier versions of F2RP (1.x) it was OK). (v.1.02d, US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer, no mods) The damage remains the same. Without Perk Without Perk 2 With Perk With Perk 2 *Certain knives won't stack; may happen with other weapons, too. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Hireable NPCs can get overloaded if you trade them items while they're not in your party; after adding them to the party, they won't trade - even just to give you some of their items - if they are still overloaded after the trade. (See this NMA thread post for details.) (v1.0, US, Humongous; F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer; no other mods; savegame) Memetics 13:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Fallout 2 Hintbook (NIF2HINT.INT): Charisma fails to max out to 10 if PC started with 10 Charisma and has obtained any of the enhanced combat implants **''Symptoms:'' See problem summary. **''Cause:'' When PC obtains any of the enahnced combat implants, internally the game assigns a permanent -1 to the bonus charisma stat. The script for the Hintbook only tries to increase the base charisma stat. Since base charisma stat remains unchanged (i.e. at 10), ultimately nothing happens. **''Solution:'' Use sfall's set_pc_extra_stat() function to manually set Charisma to the proper level. Something like this: max_stat(STAT_ch); if (has_trait(TRAIT_PERK, dude_obj, PERK_dermal_enhancement_perk)) set_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch, get_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch) + 1); if (has_trait(TRAIT_PERK, dude_obj, PERK_phoenix_enhancement_perk)) set_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch, get_pc_extra_stat(STAT_ch) + 1); max_stat(STAT_iq); *The floating text is rolling very furiously, when some of your opponents lies unconscious in the combat. (WinXP+SP2, clean FO2 v1.0 US, humongous, RP 2.1.2b win installer - all options installed except the child patch and FO1 sounds, no other patches or mods installed.) slot10.zip --valcik *seems to be more sfall-related than RP-related bug Chopped messages appear randomly during combat. Somebody has posted same bug in V15 section (single dot "." in the message window); I've got that one a few times as well (in different locations), but also managed to nail a bit better example: screenshot of " and your armor bypaseed" message. I suspect these partial messages might be caused by selecting "brief combat messages" in options, since I haven't encountered any of them after switching back to "verbose" it happens also with verbose messages. It seems that function used to format message strings regarding attacks on player badly cuts the overly-detailed critical hit information, leaving partial sentences or no text at all, which happens in the dot case. Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project